


Right Back In

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera's been watching the news far too often. Yamamoto doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Back In

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about the title. I was listening to Why Don't We Just Dance (Josh Turner) and Stuck Like Glue (Sugarland) while writing this.

Not much bothered Yamamoto Takeshi. Really, he could let most anything roll off his back and just run with it. But, if there was one thing that _really_ bothered Takeshi [barring anything upsetting the precarious balance of _la famiglia_ ], it was Hayato's _obsession_ with the news.

Really, why watch the news that covered nothing but the depressing and bloody _every night_ when they got plenty of it during their daily lives. And, in fact, most of the news lately they may or may not have been a direct or indirect cause of.

Though he supposed he could understand wanting to know what the media was saying, but _every single night_? Not to mention it always, invariably, led to Hayato getting crankier and crankier as the night wore on.

Enough was eventually enough. If he couldn't distract Hayato by making him watch "boring" [blasphemy!] baseball, then he'd damn well distract his silveret with something else. Takeshi hummed as he stood in front of the TV, earning a grunt of disapproval from his flatmate. Hayato stubbornly craned around to see the TV behind Takeshi. The former baseball player just smiled blithely and nudged the TV off with his foot, earning him a satisfactory indignant squawk and an

_"I was watching that!"_

Yes, of course Hayato had been watching that. That was the whole problem, what with the way the Storm's eyebrows knit together closer and closer until Takeshi was almost certain they'd blend together and become some sort of angry unibrow vaguely reminiscent of the way children would draw birds.

Takeshi forced back a laugh at the thought. That would end unpleasantly for him – and he had plans.

"You may have been watching it, Hayato, but really, any more stress and you might explode on me." Takeshi tilted his head. He never recalled being the one to 'take care' of the wayward Storm. If anything, it was Hayato [and Tsuna, too] taking care of _him_. But, he supposed, everyone needed care at some point. This time, it was his turn to make sure Hayato didn't hurt himself by blowing a gasket or something equally unsurprising but ridiculous.

Hayato looked ready to snap at Takeshi, so for good measure, the Rain smiled disarmingly and spoke again [words that would probably get him kicked later]:

"What would Tsuna say if he found out you exploded after watching the news?" The word _again_ lingered silently at the end of Takeshi's bait. Hayato stiffened, as expected, but the subsequent hunch of thin shoulders was the reaction Takeshi wanted. _Sweet victory_.

Victory made Takeshi bold. With Hayato still on the couch, the raven nudged furniture out of the way, opening up the space of the living room, ignoring the silveret’s indignant squawking about the moving of furniture. He was especially indignant when Takeshi moved the whole couch _with Hayato still sitting on it_.

Takeshi just grinned, and pulled Hayato up off the couch, swinging him into an impromptu dance. Hayato squawked and spluttered, attempted to tear away from the idiot raven, but was swept further into the dance. Hayato muttered a few expletives about Takeshi’s ‘dumb smiling face’, but stopped trying to wriggle free and instead followed the taller baseball-idiot’s lead.

They danced around the living room, the kitchen, down the hall, and into the bedroom.

 

Hours later, after the dancing had drifted into something _quite_ different, after the Rain and Storm were lounging lazily in bed with clothes strewn about, Takeshi was thoroughly enjoying himself.

And then Hayato had to go and open his mouth, ruining an otherwise contented moment (Takeshi expected it).

“You better put the furniture back before you fall asleep, moron.”

“Sure, sure~.”


End file.
